Lost Dragon
by Musiclover1011
Summary: A story of Rosalind, a Dragon Rider long forgotten after her dragon had been captured. Now Rose is chosen to assist Eragon on his journey to the Elven country. Will she have to reveal who she really is? How will it affect Eragon and his feelings?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Nasuada spoke directly at Eragon, "There will be another accompanying your journey to Ellesmera."

The Rider shifted uneasily, "My Lady, is that wise? Between me, Saphira, Ayra, Orrik, and the dwarf guards, wouldn't our party be too large?" Nasuada's eyes flashed with anger, but her aura remained calm.

"Rosalind is very wise. I expect you to listen to her advice, for her experiences contribute to her vast knowledge."

As if on cue, a guard called from the other side of the door, "Milady, Rosalind is here."

"Send her in," Nasuada called back, and the door opened. In walked a beautiful girl that was about his age. Eragon's eyes followed her hungrily as she walked over to Nasuada. Her hair reached to the small of her back, and it looked like it had been kissed by the sun, for it seemed to glow. She was tall, but her figure was hidden under a grand dress of deep violet and gold lace. What caught Eragon by surprise was her eyes. They were bright sapphire, mixed with a deep forest green. The emotion he saw in her eyes almost carried him off his feet. They held interest, anger, wonder, and most of all, sadness. There was something else, but Eragon was too distracted by the sadness to figure it out.

The girl did a small curtsey, "It is an honor to meet you, Dragon Rider. My name is Rosalind, but you can call me Rose." Eragon nodded enthusiastically.

_What is it?_ Saphira asked.

_There is something about Rose that makes my pulse race._ Eragon told her.

_Obviously. _Saphira said sarcastically

"This is Saphira," Eragon said hastily.

Rose nodded, "I know. It is an honor to be in your presence, Dragon Saphira."

Eragon blinked, _Did she just sound sad?_

_Yes, I picked up sadness in her voice, _Saphira rumbled back to him.

"You both should start discussing the journey with the others," Nasuada said, clearly dismissing them

"Yes, Lady Nasuada," Rose curtseyed to her, then exited the pavilion, Eragon following a step behind her


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

When I saw Saphira, old tears wept behind closed eyes. Not really, but it felt that way. I defiantly had to keep the sadness out of my voice. I knew then I had to speak less, out of fear that my secret would slip out unintentionally. I kept my answer short and to the point.

"Where are you from?" Eragon asked me as we walked away from Nasuada's place. Handsome as he was, the Rider asked way too many questions.

"My family and I traveled all over. I couldn't really call a place home," I lied.

The truth is, I was born in Uru'ban, under Galbatroix. I was presented by my maid a brilliant white stone. I picked it up, and the maid snatched away.

"Thank you Lady Rosalind," She said, and placed the stone well out of my reach. I was about 8 years old then, so most places were incredibly high for me.

A few days later, the stone had wriggled and broke open. A small creature had emerged from the stone. But not a stone, an egg. At the time, I didn't know what this was, for my history on dragons was limited.

"A dragon," My maid had breathed, and ran away from the room.

I had touched the "dragon" and I felt something zing up my arm. It burned like fire had replaced the blood in my veins. It was over quickly, but when I examined my right hand, the one that had touched the dragon, a circle of shiny skin sat in the middle of my palm.

"Lady Rosie," I turned to see my maid, "The King wants to see you." I got up and followed her to a chamber.

"Hello, sweet child," A figure was posed at the end of the room. King Galbatroix.

"Hello, your majesty," I curtseyed the way my maid had showed me.

"Did you touch the dragon?" The King asked gently, I nodded, feeling somewhat scolded.

"It's alright Rosie, you were supposed to do that," He said.

"Really?" I looked up at him with wide eyes.

Galbatroix nodded sweetly, "Really. Tell me, my child, do you know of the Riders?"

I shook my head, and Galbatroix told me my first of many lessons on the Riders.

"And you are one of them," He had concluded. My head was spinning with new information.

"Dear Rose, I will teach you the ways of the Riders, because I am one myself." I nodded eagerly, ready to learn whatever the King had to teach me.

"That is it for today. Maid, take the young lady back to her chambers," Galbatroix dismissed us.

I looked at the dragon. It blinked at me with piercing green eyes. The dragon was no bigger than my arm. It was a slivery-white color, and when the light its scales just right, they shined with every color of the rainbow. It spread its small wings, the thin, iridescent membrane stretched.

_Rosalind._

I blinked and looked around, but no one was in the room except me and the dragon.

_Rosalind._ The voice, apparently male, said again.

I looked at the dragon, "Did you say that?

_Who else would?_ The dragon commented dryly.

I smiled at it, "Do you have a name?"

_That is for you to decide._

I looked out the window, "Hmm, well you are a boy…. I know! I'll name you Artemis, after my cat. He looked just like you!"

_I doubt that, I look nothing like a feline._

I laughed, "You're the same color."

_I am a dragon! _Artemis growled, showing his sharp teeth.

After that, we spent all of our time together, either learning from Galbatroix or learning about each other.

It was many years we lived in Uru'ban. In that time, Artemis had grown so big, he could not share my room with me.

All that time, we believed that King Galbatroix and the Empire was the good side. The rebels were the enemies. But when I was 13, my maid started telling us stories of the ongoing war and all the attempts to overthrow the King.

"What he is doing to Alagaesia is _wrong."_ Maid, who's name was Helen, said angrily one day. She had no time to say other words, for guards stormed into the room and took her away.

"No!" I ran after them

"Sorry, My Lady," said one of the guards, pushing me back into my room and slamming the door.

_Artemis!_ I cried with my mind, as I learned to do.

_Rosie? What's going on? What's happening?_ Artemis cried back

_We need to get out of Uru'ban. Quick!_

_Why?_

_They took Helen away! I'm sure they know that she told us of the Rebellion!_

_We need to get out!_

_They locked me in my room, there's no way!_

_Oh Rosalind, I wish I could come and save you!_

_The window! I'll break it!_

_See you on the other side._

I looked around for something to break the window. I found a big book and with all my might, slammed it against the window. The glass broke with a satisfying crash. Jumping through it, I landed on the grass below. Artemis was waiting, and I scaled his foreleg to the saddle on his back. Pumping his great wings, Artemis took to the sky. But something grabbed his back leg and pulled him back to the ground. We both turned to see King Galbatroix flying on his dragon.

He smiled cruelly, "Going somewhere?"

"You'll never get away with this!" I shouted at him.

"Oh, if I dispose of you, I will," I felt myself being lifted from the ground, and away from them.

I crashed into the ground with a yelp.

_Rose!_

_Artemis! Where are you?_

_Galbatroix took me, can't see. Fading…._

_Artemis! No! I'm coming to save you!_

_No… get out of here. Can't…let….him…get…you._

_I'm not leaving you!_

_You…must…I love you, Little One._

I felt Artemis's conscious fade away.

_ARTEMIS!_

"ARTEMIS!" I screamed , tears pouring down my cheeks.

That happened 3 years ago. I was convinced that Artemis was still alive. But as time went by, I had to accept he was dead. It was like a part of me had died with him. I was left to face the world, in my pain. Alone. In the time I escaped, I located the Varden in Farthen Dur. I had no choice but to tell their leader, Ajihad what happened. I guess he trusted me, because I was allowed to stay and provide information about Galbatroix. Ajihad told his advisors the info I gave out, but out of secrecy, he did not tell where it came from. After a while, the memory of Artemis and I had faded, and I was forced to wear gloves to cover my gewdey inaysia. I could tell no one. Well, no one but Nasuada.

"It was an epic battle. I couldn't have slayed the Shade if weren't for Ayra and Saphira," Eragon said when I zoned back to the present. I noticed that pain radiated from Eragon's back.

"You're hurt," I murmured.

Eragon glanced back at me, "It's nothing. I bet the elves could heal it."

_I could._ I bit back the remark. After all, I was trained in magic. But if I did say it out loud, it would surely lead to complicated questions that I could not answer.

"So, what are you?" I looked at Eragon, and he seemed to be studying me.

"Excuse me?"

"What are you?" He repeated his question, "Human? Elf? Magician? Sorceress? _Rider_?" Eragon and Saphira snorted at the last remark. The comment drove the sword of sadness straight into my heart.

I smiled faintly, "I am human. Nothing more, nothing less." He nodded.

"Besides, do I look like an elf?"

Eragon laughed, "No, but you sure are pretty for a human."

I blushed, "You mentioned an Arya? Who is that?" I was eager to change the subject.

Eragon looked surprised, "Ayra is the ambassador for the Elves and my friend. I'll introduce you." He led me to an elf who was sitting on a rock, examining a scroll. Her ears were indeed pointed, her hair long and raven black. Her features were perfect, and it made me feel like a lesser person.

_You're a Rider!_ I had to remind myself.

"Hello Arya," Eragon said as we approached her.

The elf looked up, "Hello, Eragon. Who's this?"

"This is Rose. She will be traveling with us to your home."

Arya nodded and looked at me. I saw her eyes narrow, but all she said was, "Nice to meet you," and turned back to her scroll.

"I have to go," Eragon said suddenly, "Saphira is anxious to fly."

"Be careful, and warn us if you see any Empire soldiers," Arya said without looking up. I watched as Eragon ran to Saphira, climbed onto her back, and they took to the sky and soon disappeared. I was alone with Arya, and I was pretty sure she knew who I was.

* * *

><p><strong>My god! This chapter took forever to write! So sorry for all the flashbacks, I know it's boring, but it needs to be there. And I apologize for all the grammar errors and with the Ancient Language and whatever else you picky people find ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Arya's Words

**I stayed up all night writing this, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Arya stared at me. And stared. And stared.<p>

"What?" I asked, uncomfortable.

"I know who you are," She said, blunt.

"Well, of course you do. Eragon just introduced us," I told her, trying to avoid the subject.

"No. You are familiar in someway."

I mentally slapped myself,_ Elves have long memories, stupid!_

"H-How?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

With inhuman speed, Arya sprang toward me and tore off my gloves. I shrieked and hid my hands behind my back.

Arya's eyes bored into mine, "Why hide your hands if you are not special? Show them."

I shook my head.

"Please, Rose. Do I have to do it for you?" Arya sounded like a mother.

Regretfully, I held up my right hand, exposing my gewdey inaysia.

Arya gasped, "You are a …Rider?"

"I am. Or I was"

Her eyes flashed, "Then why haven't you helped us before? Why did you leave Eragon to fight this alone? Where is your dragon? Why did you keep this a secret?"

I took a step back, "One question at a time, please!"

"Ok, where and who is your dragon?"

I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I blinked, "Of course you start with the hardest question," I muttered.

"Pardon?"

"My dragon's name was Artemis."

"Why 'was'?"

"Because he was taken captive by Galbatroix. And most likely dead," A tear was let loose and slid down my cheek.

Arya laid a hand on my arm, "I'm so sorry. It must be so terrible for you."

I nodded, "Next question?"

"Why does no one know of you?"

I sighed, then took a large breath. I told Arya everything I remember. She never interrupted, just stared at me, nodding occasionally.

"So much has happen to one so young," Arya murmured quietly.

"Eragon has had bad experiences also."

"Eragon hasn't lost his dragon," Arya pointed out.

Another tear followed the last, "I would never want him too. It is so painful it's amazing I am still stable. And I'm sorry for keeping myself hidden. I never wanted that way. Ajihad made me a secret. I just faded from memory."

"Galbatroix must know your alive," Arya said.

I told her, "Unlikely. He must believe I am dead after he threw me. Or when Artemis died, he'd figured I just went insane and got rid of myself."

Arya looked thoughtful, "What if Artemis isn't dead?"

I looked at her sharply, "Artemis is dead. I felt his conscious fade away!"

"Does not prove he is dead."

"We cannot search for him. If Artemis is even alive, Galbatroix would have him in the most exclusive dungeon. We would all die trying. I gave myself to the Varden and to the Varden I shall stay."

"Very noble, Rosalind," Arya said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Please keep this a secret from Eragon," I pleaded when she had started to walk away.

"Why not? This is incredible information!"

I looked at the ground, "Eragon, and everyone else, believes he is the last Rider free. The Rider that could save Alagaesia. Who am I to take that from him?"

"You are a Rider," Arya said, confused.

"I am not. I cannot be a Rider without a dragon. Besides, believing he is the last gives Eragon strength to succeed. I would not want to lose that strength, or we are all lost."

"We still have you." Arya said.

I grew angry at Arya's faith in me as a Rider, "You are not listening Arya! I am not a Rider anymore! Ok, I can use magic, I can speak in the Ancient Language, but without Artemis, I. Am. Not. A. Rider!"

Arya stared at me, taken aback, "What are you trying to say?"

"This is exactly why I didn't tell anyone! You have too much faith in me! I can't fight like Eragon does, for there is no dragon to swoop in and save the day. I am Rider no more, even if my palm still shines," I clenched my teeth in frustration. Why does my life have to be so complicated? Why doesn't Arya understand?

"I do understand, "Arya said quietly, as if she read my mind.

"You are still a Rider, dragon or no dragon. You are still capable of great deeds. You are afraid of letting people down if they put their faith in you, right?"

When I didn't answer, the elf continued, "But you doubt your worth with Artemis by your side. Rose, you need to reveal yourself. You could help save Alagaesia!"

"I will think about it. Until then, keep silent, please?" I had already made up my mind not to do anything, but this would prevent Arya from saying anything as well.

Arya had nodded. I turned on my heel and ran away.

"Hey!" A man growled as I pushed him back.

"Sorry!" I said, dashing past him.

I found a quiet place just outside the Varden's eyes. I covered my face with my hands, sobs escaping my mouth.

"Rose?" I looked up and saw Eragon looking at me in concern.

"Are you alright?"

I put on my best smile, despite the wetness of my eyes, "Yup, just fine!"

"….Ok. Nasuada wants you to know that we depart tomorrow."

I nodded, "Thank you Eragon."

He nodded back, and with a last, disbelieving look, walked back into Trojenhiem.

My conversation with Arya had now hit me full force, but no tears came.

_You are afraid of letting people down if they put their faith in you, right?_ Those words bounced in my head, and I was beginning to think they were true.

* * *

><p><strong>A little more insight on Rose :) When I was writing this, I kept forgetting that it was in the Mountains and not *cough* in Surda. Anyway, this will probably be my last story I post for a while. I'm going on vacation and won't be back until sometime next week. Thanks for understanding!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The start of the Journey

**Some words here are straight from the book. I do not own them! All rights reserved to Christopher Paolini**

* * *

><p>Dreams plagued my sleep. I stood on a dazzling white pavilion with Artemis by my side. The people of Tronjheim cheered, "Rider Rosalind! Dragon Artemis!"<p>

I laid a hand on my dragon's side

_Little one_. He rumbled.

With a clash of thunder, the pavilion turned black. Artemis was gone.

"Artemis?" I turned, but he was no where to be found.

"You….." I turned again and saw the people had changed as well. They changed into black shadows with glowing red eyes.

"You have abandon us Rose…. You have left us," The shadows charged forward, their claws and fangs gripping at my legs, my dress, everywhere. I screamed and woke with a start. Trembling, I gulped as much water as I could hold. I shakily pulled on a dress of forest green, and clipped on my sword. Grimacing, I pulled my sword out and looked at it. A Rider's blade, the elves forged for me secretly. The blade itself was a sliver, the pommel a bright white. It matched Artemis's scales perfectly.

"Draumr," I whispered. That was the name of my sword. Dream in the Ancient Language. I knew it was a silly name, but my dreams of Artemis never stopped Sheathing it quickly, I pondered what I should bring with me. Nasuada said she would bring my horse and all the stuff we needed. Finding nothing, I walked outside. The stars were just about to fade. Rubbing my arms, I navigated through the puzzling tunnels until I reached the Northern gate. They were closed, guarded by the two golden griffins, as they have been and will continue to do. No one was there. An hour before dawn, Eragon arrived with Saphira.

"Hello Eragon," I said.

"Hello Rose. Are you well?"

I stumbled at his words, "What?"

"Yesterday you were crying." The question was implied.

"Just a bit of hysterics. I'm ok."

He looked at me doubtfully, "Did you eat anything?"

I shivered as I thought of the shadow people trying to eat me, "I drank water."

"You'll need your strength. Eat something." Eragon clenched his horse's reins.

"Gentle," I murmured.

"Pardon?"

"Be gentle on the reins. You might hurt the horse's mouth if you yank too hard."

"Oh," He relaxed his grip, "I never thought of that."

I stroked the beautiful horse's neck, "Did you just think a horse is an animal to carry your load?" When he didn't answer, I felt rage bubble within me. Without Artemis, I found horses make good companions, though they never compared to him.

"A horse is a friend for life. Though they cannot speak, horses are as much to some people as Saphira is to you!"

"Where is yours then?" Eragon challenged.

I smiled, "She should be arriving soon." Nasuada is bringing my most trustworthy horse, Storm. Orik ambled up with a large pack on his back and a bundle in his arms.

"No horse?" Asked Eragon.

"We'll be stopping at Tarnag, just north of here. From there we take rafts along the Az Ragni to Hedarth, an outpost fro trading with the elves. We don't need steeds before Hedarth, so I'll use my own feet till then. " Orik replied, and he did not as glance at me as he sets the bundle down with a clank. He unwrapped it, revealing Eragon's armor. As far as I could tell, it was repaired.

"Our greatest smiths worked on these." I rolled my eyes, impatient. There were far more important matters than chatting about armor!

"Rose!" Eragon's call snapped me out of my trance.

"What?" I asked, turning toward him.

He held up his helm, "I've been excepted into DÛgrimst Ingeitum! I'm part of Orik's clan. We're foster brothers."

I smiled, "That's great Eragon."

I tuned out as Eragon and Orik talked, sometimes hearing Arya's name. Then I watched the gate. Where was Arya? Or Nasuada or Jormundur?

"At last!" Orik sprang to his feet. I saw Arya, Nasuada, and Jormundur. As promised, Nasuada led Storm, who had saddlebags filled to the brim. She wordlessly passed her reins to me.

"This is Storm," I told Eragon, "None compare to her, except maybe your horse. What's his name?"

"Snowfire," He said, curt.

"You've accepted," Nasuada said to Eragon, "I wondered if you would. Now once again, all three races have a hold on you. The dwarves can claim your allegiance as a member of DÛgrimst Ingeitum, the elves will train and shape you-and their influence may be the strongest, for you and Saphira are bound by their magic-and you have sworn fealty to me, a human…Perhaps it is best that we share your loyalty."

She moved on to me, giving my hand a squeeze. "Good Luck Rose. Guard Eragon well," she lowered her voice, "And guard your secret. Many shall be angry if they find out you've been hiding." Before I could react, she turned away.

Jormundur gave me a nod, "Good luck."

Nasuada looked us over again, "Very well. Eragon and Saphira, you have the Varden's blessings, as well as mine. May your journey be safe. Remember, you carry the weight of our hopes and expectations, so acquit yourselves honorably."

"We will do our best," Eragon promised.

"Be safe, Rosalind," Nasuada told me.

We turned away from them, trying to catch up to Arya, who was already several yards away. I didn't look back.

When we finally reached Farthen DÛor's base, tall doors were opened. The dwarf guards bowed and moved away. Lanterns lined the first fifty feet, after that, darkness.

"Here is our path," Orik said, striding forward with Arya. I followed them, then noticed Eragon hung back.

"Eragon? Are you coming?" I asked. As in answer, Eragon moved forward, soon to be swallowed by darkness. Taking a breath, I followed him into the dark.


End file.
